


Доброе утро

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Tolkien-PJ-team 18 место на ЗФБ-2014 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ричард сходит с ума от ревности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброе утро

Название: Доброе утро  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: agua-tofana  
Размер: драббл (852 слова)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ли Пейс/Ричард Армитаж  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP   
Рейтинг: NC-17 Kink!  
Краткое содержание: Ричард сходит с ума от ревности.

 

Когда Ричард открывает глаза, Ли уже дома. Подушка рядом примята, но за окном едва рассвело, и совсем не верится, что Ли действительно спал рядом, а не придавил её кулаком, чтобы Ричард не задавал лишних вопросов.

— Ты сегодня рано, — говорит Ричард, заходя на кухню. Не желает доброго утра, но и не устраивает скандал из-за того, что в три часа ночи Ли ещё не было дома. Если бы Ричард мог выносить подобное дерьмо, он жил бы с женщиной, и это решило бы примерно половину его жизненных проблем.

— Уже десять утра. Через полчаса я должен быть на съемках. Но если ты не выспался, я доберусь сам.

Ли равнодушно-спокоен. На нём тёмно-синий махровый халат, который Армитаж обычно надевает после душа; в руках — кружка крепкого кофе. Микроволновка и вправду показывает 10:00, но Ричард незаметно сверяется со своим мобильным: вдруг Ли перевёл часы.

— Нет-нет. Я тебя отвезу.

Ли оборачивается и улыбается; из-за трёхдневной щетины эта улыбка кажется странной. Слишком домашней. А в уютном тёплом халате он и вовсе выглядит так, будто никуда от Ричарда не денется, будто они готовятся отметить десятую годовщину свадьбы. От таких мыслей становится тошно, ведь это не более чем пустые мечты. Опыт подсказывает, что реальность не бывает так хороша. Что-то плохое обязательно случится.

Ли с его безукоризненным лоском, обольстительной улыбкой, гордо поднятым подбородком — вот кого любит Ричард Армитаж. Сонный Ли с утра на их общей кухне — вот кого он боится любить, потому что кажется, будто видение исчезнет, стоит только моргнуть. Ричард отвозит Ли на работу не для того, чтобы сделать ему приятно, а чтобы быть уверенным: Ли действительно там, а не где-то ещё.

— Тогда одевайся. Или ты решил выйти на улицу в одних трусах?

Ли кокетливо улыбается, опуская глаза и пожирая Ричарда взглядом — от пальцев ног до утреннего стояка. За один этот взгляд Армитажу хочется завалить Ли на стол и взять его силой, изукрасить его тело засосами и синяками от долбёжки об столешницу. Потому что Ли смотрит так на каждого второго.

— Не могу найти свои брюки, — сквозь зубы выдавливает Ричард. На задворках его фантазии Ли носит эти брюки всю ночь, а утром в спешке отстирывает в раковине засохшие пятна чьей-то спермы. А потом делает вид, что не брал их и не понимает, о чём речь. Ричард помнит, как Ли впервые ночевал у него. Они трахались всю ночь напролёт, как оголодавшие безумцы, пока не закончились презервативы, и Ричард в первый раз пожалел, что купил упаковку всего из трёх штук, а Ли — что держал в бумажнике только один. Они так вымотались, что не нашли в себе сил даже сходить в душ, так и уснули, не размыкая объятий. А утром Ли по будильнику поднял голову с груди Армитажа, прихватил его пальто и отправился на съемки, как ни в чём не бывало. Ричард же безнадёжно проспал.

Внезапно он понимает, что никогда не решится заняться сексом с Ли без презерватива. Даже оральным.

— Я погладил их заодно со своими и повесил в шкаф, — вспоминает наконец Ли. Его кружка уже пуста, кусок вчерашней пиццы тоже испарился с тарелки, пока Ричард был погружён в себя. — Тебе помочь собраться?

Они идут в спальню. Оба знают, что будет дальше, но сохраняют молчание; ждут, кто не выдержит первым. Обычно это Ричард, но всегда именно Ли делает его возбуждение невыносимым — словами, взглядами, прикосновениями. Ли всегда даёт понять, чего именно хочет, но это желание не направлено лично на Армитажа. Порой кажется, что он на самом деле хотел бы перепихнуться с самим собой, но, за неимением такой возможности, вынужден выбирать из того, что есть.

Меньше чем через минуту вся необходимая одежда аккуратно разложена на кровати, даже носки подобраны в тон. Ричард задумчиво разглядывает приготовленный для него комплект, когда Ли обнимает его сзади и порывисто прижимает к себе. 

— Что?  
— Тебе нравится?

Губы Ли как раз возле его уха. Чтобы поцеловать его, достаточно повернуться и немного приподнять подбородок. Чтобы трахнуть его, достаточно добраться до постели. Ричард падает спиной вниз — кажется, прямо на свою рубашку, но это не имеет значения. Он распростёрт перед Ли, открытый и уязвимый. Головка члена торчит из-под резинки трусов, и, судя по тому, как Ли облизывает губы, это гораздо интереснее, чем абсолютная нагота. Ли развязывает пояс халата, и тот соскальзывает вниз. Теперь очередь Армитажа смотреть.

Ли опускается на пол, на колени между его разведённых ног, гладит их своими большими горячими ладонями, закидывает себе на плечо. Медленно стягивает трусы, бесстыдно пялясь на открывающуюся взору промежность, проводит пальцем между ягодицами и улыбается Ричарду сжимающемуся в ответ на его прикосновение.

— Ты не против?

Ричард думает обо всех, с кем Ли, наверное, трахался этой ночью. О том, как они растянули его и наполнили своей спермой. О том, как она вытекала из несмыкающегося ануса, пока Ли дремал в чужой кровати, не чувствуя за собой никакой вины — он ведь ничего не обещал. О том, что сегодня тот хочет быть сверху, чтобы утаить это.

Но когда Ли засовывает в него два пальца и давит, куда нужно, Ричард больше не может думать. Он стонет и насаживается на пальцы, а потом и на член Ли, притягивает его к себе, целует и несёт сентиментальную чушь, за которую потом будет стыдно. Ли сделает вид, что не слышал, а Ричард притворится, что это неправда. 

— Твоя рубашка помялась, — замечает Ли, второпях застёгивая джинсы. Они опаздывают, как обычно. — Придётся надеть мою.


End file.
